Phantom and Trancy
by United Heir of breath
Summary: Of all the ghosts he had to get stuck with, it just had to be the snotty, uptight, stupid blond named Trancy. Modern Setting, slight Alois x Ciel.
1. Chapter 1

The ghost of Trancy

Chapter 1 Meeting, greeting and saying hello

Sunlight.

It poured though the windows of his house, gently lighting up his bedroom with a gentle golden glow. Ciel Phantomhive shifted under the covers, groaning softly as he awoke. His eyes fluttered open and he rolled over on his side, his dark blue locks pouring to the right. It was a usual Monday morning for him and it was around 6 in the morning.

The 13 year old then made himself sit up from his bed, rubbing his eyes to wake him up more and make the blurriness fade from his eye sight. He stretched his arms for a moment, sighing out softly to himself before swinging his legs off the bed and standing up. The boy walked over into his bathroom and glanced in the mirror, seeing himself stare back at him.

Ciel Phantomhive had two multicolored eyes. One was a dark sapphire blue, while the other was a light purple and had a star shaped pentacle on it. He was born with that purple eye and he had it for as long as he remembered. Reaching to turn on the cold water, he dipped his hands into the cold water and splashed his face with some of it, chasing the last of sleep away. Drying his hands and his face off, he squeezed some minty fresh toothpaste on his brush and began to brush his teeth, thinking about the day that was planned before him.

After Ciel was done with that, he traveled over to his bedroom and dressed (or more like attempted to dress) himself up for school. This was one of the reasons why Ciel woke up very early for school. Tying his black eyepatch around his purple eye, he made his way downstairs where he found his breakfast and a little note from his butler- I mean, guardian who went by the name of Sebastian.

The note, written in elegant letters, said:

_Dear Ciel, _

_Good morning and congratulations on getting up on time this morning without my help. Here is your breakfast, a nice heaping plate of pancakes. Feel free to put as much syrup as you like. _

_Love, _

_Sebastian _

Ciel quickly read and tossed away the note, ignoring the little heart at the end and got to work eating the pancakes that were made for him, making sure to drown them in syrup. He looked out the window to his left once he finished, sighing out softly once he saw there was still no snow on the ground. It was odd, Ciel thought quietly, that it's already the beginning of December and there's still not a speck of snow on the ground.

The 13 year old had been hoping for a snow filled December this year, but it seemed impossible now with not a cloud in the grey colored sky. He sighed out again and stood up from his seat, slipped on a thin black jacket before grabbing his book bag and headed out for school. His black dress shoes softly clacked on the cobblestone streets of London, England which was his home town. Life for him wasn't always **that** boring, but it still was boring going to the same school for years and living in the same large house and such.

But while Ciel walked down the sidewalk, he spotted a blond boy out of the corner of his eye with sad crystal blue eyes with his pink lips twisted into a frown. He had never seen the blond boy before in his life and had never seen someone's hair so golden colored before. Just then, a large bus zoomed by in front of Ciel's view and when it pasted, the blond boy had vanished into thin air.

Ciel blinked, wondering where he went but slowly continued walking to his school, swinging his book bag around as he walked. Something was wrong with what he just seen. There at first and then gone the next. It was weird and yet, he felt like he knew the boy from somewhere. Sighing out softly, his pushed all the thoughts he had about the weird blond boy away as he pushed the doors to his school open and slipped inside.

"Ciel!" A loud cry of his name made the boy perk up and grunt as a girl with blond curls and hazel eyes jumped into his slim arms, giggling madly. "E-Elizabeth?!" He cried out as he caught her. Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled widely, her earring swishing this way and that. "Oh Ciel! I told you to call me Lizzy! Anyway, I'm so glad you're here today so I won't be bored in school!"

Ciel sighed out as he listened to Elizabeth talk, walking down the hallways past a few lockers and people who chatted to each other. He zoned Elizabeth out for a few long moments, looking down as he walked and suddenly shivered unexpectedly. He looked up from the floor almost immediately and found the blond boy out of the crowd of teens again. Ciel blinked a few times more but the weird boy was still standing there with his back facing him. Other's didn't seem to notice him at all which was odd as well.

"U-Um, excuse me?" Ciel mumbled right before he passed the blond, Elizabeth still right next to him. The boy seem to be started by his words and quickly flipped around to meet Ciel. "Y-You…were you talking to _me_?" He asked, looking flabbergasted and shocked. Ciel rose an eyebrow at him, wondering what all the shock was. But that's when Elizabeth passed right though him.

Literally.

The idiot girl had _passed _right _though _the strange blond. Ciel blinked rapidly, wondering what he had just witnessed was true and not just a weird scene he had imagined in his head. The blond boy blinked as she passed right though him, almost like he had his breath leave his lungs and then quickly return.

"Wh-What…was that?" The 13 year old boy stammered, still pondering if the boy he was seeing was real or not. The other looked over to Ciel and quickly rushed over to him, passing though every person that came his way. "Y-You can see me?! This is great! Finally! A person to talk to!" The weirdo screamed out loudly, the loud yells not attracting others at all. Ciel blinked again, his mind in a huge train wreak right now.

"Wh-Who exactly are you?"

"I-I'm Alois Trancy!"

"And you're not some weird figment of my imagination?"

"No! I'm Alois Trancy, I've been dead for years! You're the first person ever that can see me!" The boy named Alois threw his hands up in the air in triumph and laughed out loudly. "This! This is such an awesome day!"

"Ciel?" Elizabeth snapped him right out of it, turning around to stare at him. "Why are you talking to yourself?" The 13 year old boy looked over to the blond girl and sighed out softly, rubbing his head with one hand. "I-I actually don't know…" His eyes shifted back to where Alois was standing.

But to his surprise, he was gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Explaining, notifying and informing

There was only one question he had in mind.

"Um, Elizabeth…do you believe in…ghosts?" Ciel rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassed blush on his face. The girl next to him blinked at his sudden question, her hazel green eyes meeting his dark blue ones. "Ghosts? You mean like…dead people and stuff?" She tilted her head to the side, her large pigtails bouncing. 'This blond…' Ciel thought and groaned, already regretting asking her this.

"Y-Yes. You know, sprits that haven't gone yet." Ciel clutched his book bag tightly in his sweaty hands. What did all of this mean? Why was he suddenly seeing ghosts? Or maybe he was just being crazy. Ghosts really didn't exist right? He didn't actually know.

"Well maybe, if I saw one. I've never seen one before so how would I know?" She said in a happy tune and slammed her locker door shut, making Ciel jump slightly. "I have to go to science class now, Ciel! I'll see you soon, sweetie!" She gave his cheek a kiss and rushed away down the hall to her sissy, snotty friends. The teen boy rubbed his cheek off with his sleeve quickly, making a look of disgust and went to his own class.

He hadn't seen the ghost boy named… what's his name? Alois Trancy? Yeah, pretty sure it is. Anyway, he hadn't seen him since 1st period which was a long time ago. He sort of wanted to see the blond weirdo again, to ask him all the questions he had. Why can he only see him? Why is he here and hasn't left yet?

So, Ciel decided to wait for him to come back.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was the end of the day and there was still no sign of Alois anywhere. Ciel tossed his bag over his shoulder as he walked down the busy streets of London. This time of day was usually pretty busy but not really crowded as it got once it was evening time. Right now, it was 3. He sighed out loudly to himself and cut the corner, making his way to his house down Hartford road.

"So, this is your street?" A familiar sounding, cheerful voice said to the right of him. Ciel blinked and jumped at the sudden sound. He earned an annoying giggle in return. "Y-You! It's you again!" Ciel shouted, the book bag over his shoulder waving franticly around. Alois Trancy giggled lightly once more before answering, "Yep! It's me alright! Nice place you got here."

Ciel rolled his eyes and walked up to his front doors, slipping his hand in his pocket to get his keys that Sebastian had given him. The blond ghost snickered at the act and held his arms behind his head. At that moment, Ciel noticed the sun's dim rays were slightly shining though Alois's body. It wasn't really surprising though since he was a ghost and all.

The 13 year old boy stepped inside and kicked off his shoes, setting them against the wall. Alois quickly followed, not needing to take off his shoes since…yeah, you get the point. "Hm, very nice inside **and **out." Alois complimented, smiling thinly now. Ciel nodded, his dark black and blue locks swaying. "But of course." He smirked in return, walking away into the kitchen where the blond followed.

He was slowly getting sorta used to the blond, pushing aside the fact that he was see though and popped up out of nowhere. "Do ghosts eat?" Ciel asked, reaching into the fridge for a bright red, juicy looking apple. Sebastian really did pick out the best food, didn't he? The blond blinked at his question and shook his head, arms still behind his head. "No, we're dead so we don't need to eat or drink or sleep or anything like that really." Alois said in a sort of blank tone. The other boy sat himself down on the counter table, crossed his legs and took a large bite out of the apple in his hands.

"Oh. How old are you anyway?" The 13 year old asked though chews. Alois snickered at the lack of manners and shrugged. "I don't know, I actually forgot." "Forgot? What do you mean?" Ciel asked, wondering why he forgot his own age. The blond's gaze fell down to the floor as he now rested his hands to his sides.

"I've just been dead for a _really_ long time, I don't even remember when I died. I just found myself on the streets of London, the sunrise just coming up. I tried to talk to people for help but they couldn't see me and just walked right though me. I didn't remember who old I was, where I lived, or any family members. All I knew, was that my name is Alois Trancy."

Silence followed before Alois started once again, making sure the other boy was listening. "So, I was alone. I watched the days and the nights past by, not sure what to do or where to go now. Then, you came and I'm really happy." Alois gave a cheery smile, giggling and turning back to his usual self. Ciel Phantomhive kept quiet for a moment, his apple laying forgotten in his hands as he thought about what the ghost had said. Then, he chuckled and closed his eyes, his thin body slipping off the counter.

Alois blinked as he walked up to him, examining the shorter male slowly. Ciel sighed out softly and looked up at him, reaching up to pat his head only for his hand to pass right though his head. "I've made up my mind then. I'm going to help you remember your past." Ciel stated in his usual tone of voice and crossed his arms, the apple being tossed away since he didn't want it anymore.

The other blinked at his sudden statement and smiled widely, adding to his idiotic features. "Y-You will?! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" The idiot reached out to tackle him in a hug but blushed lightly and pulled back with embarrassment. Ciel blinked and then softly sighed out, thinly smirking.

"Yes, you idiot."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Picture, image and memory

Ciel rolled over on his side and sighed out loudly, wanting to sleep in today. It was a Saturday anyway and he wanted to enjoy his weekend. As he slowly opened his eyes, he blinked and caught sight of a certain blond, fast asleep next to him. The sun's rays that came through the window past right though his body, making him sort of shine and glimmer. The 13 year old's eyes went wide and he cried out loudly, surprised, and rolled off his bed. "Ahhh!"

Alois blinked and woke up himself, rubbing his crystal blue eyes and yawned softly. "Wha? Huh? Oh, it's only you Ciel." He mumbled. Ciel stood up from the floor and brushed himself off, his dark blue and black locks all messy and tangled. "What do you think you're doing, sleeping next to me in my bed?!" Ciel shouted out loudly and attempted to shove the other off the bed only for his hands to past right though him. Oh yeah, he was a ghost.

Alois only chuckled softly and smiled. "You just looked like you needed a bit of company last night so I snuggled in with you. What's so wrong about that?" He tilted his head to the side innocently and chuckled. Ciel glared at him and combed his fingers though his hair. "Whatever, just don't do it again! I'mma go and take a shower…" he turned to open the door but blinked when Sebastian, his guardian, opened it for him. The older man blinked, looking down at him with his ruby red eyes.

"Ciel? Who are you talking to?" He asked. Ciel gulped and looked towards Alois who shrugged and gave him an innocent wave. Oh right, he can only see Alois. "U-Uhm, nobody! Nobody at all! I-I'mma just go and take a shower real quick and I'll be right down!" Ciel pushed Sebastian out of the room and closed the door behind him. He glared over to Alois who giggled madly.

"Don't ever come into my bedroom, again.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ciel hummed softly as he combed his wet and soapy fingers though his locks, washing his hair. The shower defiantly woke him up and it made him feel good, relaxed even. He sighed out happily as he rinsed out his hair with cold water, feeling a shiver run down his spine. Suddenly, he heard the soft hum of another person in the bathroom. "Hey Ciel, you need any help?" Asked the idiot blond who stood at his side, the water running right though him. Ciel blushed darkly and squeaked, covering himself up franticly.

"Alois, what the hell are you doing here?! Get out!" He shouted and took a few steps away from the other. Alois frowned and then whined loudly like a child. "B-But Ciel-" "No if, ands, or buts! Just get out!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"God, no respect or any sense of privacy at all." Ciel grumbled at the table, eating away at his pancakes that Sebastian had made for him before he left for work. His cheeks were still bright red from the fact Alois had seen him naked and for the fact he was unspeakably angry with the ghost. Just then, Alois popped up next to him out of thin air. "Hey Ciel! Guess what I can do!" Alois smiled widely and clapped his hands twice before he vanished and reappeared somewhere else in the room.

"See?! Isn't it awesome?!" Alois squealed and did it over and over again. Ciel growled in annoyance and rubbed his temples to keep himself from blowing up. "Yes, Alois, I can see that. Now, will you stay still and keep it down?!" He yelled, making the blond blink and stop. He poked his index fingers together and giggled. "S-Sorry." Ciel rolled his eyes and continued to eat his pancakes with his cold expression on his face. Alois glanced around the room awkwardly in silence and then pouted. "Ok, this is boring."

"Yes it is, now deal with it." Ciel growled. He felt like he was babysitting a super hyper, sugar high and very, very stupid 5 year old. Alois whined loudly and flailed his arms around in the air. "Aw, Ciel you're so mean!" He whined and run away somewhere in the house, throwing a fit. Thinking nothing of it, Ciel just shrugged and then continued to eat in silence and peace.

Alois on the other hand, was pouting and grumbling about how mean Ciel is, and how boring this was and how much he wanted to do something else. Arms crossed, he traveled over to the front door of the house and reached out to grab the golden door knob. Instead, his hand passed right though the knob, preventing him from going outside. He sighed out unhappily and rubbed his temples, watching as the sun's rays coming though the window pass though his body.

All those tall tales about ghosts walking though things and walls are all fake. Alois _is _a ghost after all, he should know. When he was inside a building or house, if the door is closed, he couldn't escape and he had to stay there until it does open. Alois let his pout drop and replaced it with a thin frown. Oh well, he was used to it anyways. Sighing out softly, he turned away from the door and jumped, startled since Ciel was behind him.

The boy has his arms loosely crossed, a blank expression on his face. "So, you can't go out?" Ciel tilted his head to the side. Just then, a jolt rushed though out the ghost, his eyes widening as a picture flashed in his mind, showing a small child. He couldn't see the child's face since it was blurry, but he could make out the light red, messy locks on his head and the dirt spotted face. The boy titled his head to the side just like how Ciel had done and it slipped away quickly.

"H-Huh?" Alois blinked and leaned up against the wall for support. It felt like all the air had been slammed out of him and his mind went blank, unable to say anything nor move. Ciel blinked and quickly walked up to him, hands reaching out but, as usual, passed right though him. "A-Alois?" The blond took a few deep gulps of air and calmed down after a while, sweat dripping off his face. The feeling slowly rushed away and he was left in cold sweat. "I-I'm alright…" He murmured softly and wiped the sweat off his head. It all came so suddenly, he didn't know what to make of it. If only he saw that little boy's face.

Ciel wiped off the concerning look on his face and sighed out loudly. "If you say so…" The 13 year old boy said and rubbed his head. Alois smiled slightly and poked his fingers together. "Just…tell me if there's something wrong." The blond ghost nodded and giggled childishly. "Sure, sure." He quickly agreed, shaking off the picture in his head for a moment. He'll tell the boy once he got another picture like that.

He was glad, though, that Ciel cared about him. Even if it was just a little bit.


End file.
